A New Hope
|universe = Star Wars|startlev = Secret Plans|endlev = Rebel Attack|levs = 6|unlock = Starter}} Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope is the first chapter of and the fourth chapter of . Story It is a period of the Galactic Civil War. A Rebel Blockade Runner called the Tantive IV tried to evade a Super Star Destroyer, but the Star Destroyer disabled the ship's weapons. Stormtroopers boarded the ship and shot the Rebel Troopers. The Sith Lord Darth Vader then arrived. Princess Leia pulled a lever and picked up a disk containing the Death Star plans. She along with Captain Antilles traveled through the ship, defeating Stormtroopers in their way. When they found C-3PO and R2-D2, Leia tried to put the disc in R2 but R2 won't cooperate, so Leia opened Artoo's head and dropped the disc in, then left. Antilles recued a Rebel Friend from Stormtroopers, and the Friend joined him and the droids. The droids then escaped on the escape pod and landed on Tatooine. They went their separate ways (although 3PO kicks R2 for going the other way). 3PO then sees a Sandcrawler and jumps to get its attention. Meanwhile, R2 gets captured by Jawas and gets put in Sandcrawler with Threepio. Later, a farm boy named buys R2 and 3PO from the Jawas because the other droids are breaking. That night, the Jawas stole R2 and 3PO, so Luke went looking for them, but was attacked by a Tusken Raider. Ben Kenobi arrived and scared him off. Luke and Ben traveled through the Jundland Wastes, fighting Sandpeople. They then arrived in the Sandcrawler and rescued R2 and 3PO. They traveled more through the Jundland Wastes as 3PO used moisture evaporators to dry the mud. When the were in front of Ben's hut, they defeated Sandtroopers and went inside. They then see Princess Leia's message. Ben then gave Luke 's old lightsaber. When Luke tried out his new weapon, he accidentally cut 3PO's head off. They then drove to Mos Eisley. R2 fell off the Landspeeder, but caught up with them at the cliff over looking Mos Eisley. While driving through Mos Eisley, they were stopped by Sandtroopers but Ben used the Jedi Mind Trick to confuse the Sandtrooper. Luke then hit a civilian Jawa with his landspeeder. When they arrived at the Mos Eisley Cantina, Luke spilled Ponda Baba's drink and Ponda Baba attacked him. Ben then cut off Ponda Baba's arm and he fell in pieces. They then met Han Solo, the captain of the Millenium Falcon. As Luke, Ben and the droids waited at the Falcon, Han and his co-pilot Chewbacca chased a mysterious Imperial Spy to the Falcon where he summoned a group of Sandtroopers. Han defeated the Spy and Sandtroopers and he and the gang escaped on the Falcon to go to Alderaan. Meanwhile, on the Death Star, Princess Leia mocked Grand Moff Tarkin, so he ordered the destruction of her home planet Alderaan. Leia cried as her planet was destroyed and Tarkin laughed at her misery. The Falcon jumped out of hyperspace at the remains of Alderaan. A TIE Fighter attacked the Falcon and Han followed it to the Death Star, where the ship lost control. Vader commanded Stormtroopers to search the ship, but and stole the Stormtroopers' armor. Han walked out and when he saw Vader, he put on a Stormtrooper helmet and tried to act casual. Vader senses Ben on the ship, but walks away. Han dropped the helmet and he and the gang headed to an elevator. They found out that Princess Leia was held prisoner on the Death Star. Ben went to disable the tractor beam, R2 and 3PO hid and Han, Luke and Chewbacca went to rescue the Princess. When they found Leia, she shot the garbage chute hatch. They jumped into the garbage chute, although Han had to tempt Chewie with a bone. They slid through the garbage chute and landed in the trash compacter. Luke enjoyed the ride but Han wasn't enthusiastic. Han shot the wall, but the bolt bounced all over the place. The walls then started to close in on them, and they tried to brace it with something. 3PO noticed it on a computer screen and told R2 to shut it down. R2 saved them when they were about to be crushed. Han, , Chewie, and Leia ventured through the Death Star to escape. When they reached the Falcon, Ben was struck down by Vader. The Falcon escaped. They went to Yavin 4 to plan an assault on the Death Star with the Rebel Alliance. was an X-Wing pilot. The X-Wings struggled to open their wings. When Luke went into the trench, Vader and a couple of TIE Fighters followed him, but Han in the Millenium Falcon destroyed the TIE Fighters and sent Vader spinning, giving Luke a chance to shoot a Proton Torpedo into the reactor and blew it up. and Han got awards for their efforts. Levels #Secret Plans #Through the Jundland Wastes #Mos Eisley Spaceport #Rescue the Princess #Death Star Escape #Rebel Attack Bonus * (Bonus (LSW1), Bonus-4 (LSWCS)) *Mos Eisley (Character Bonus) *Death Star (Minikit Bonus) Characters *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *Rebel Friend *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Ben Kenobi *Han Solo *Chewbacca *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Sandtrooper * Differences from the film * In the film, the Stormtroopers shoot down the door separating them from the Rebels, who they then kill. In the game, they carve the door down and knock down (not kill) the rebels. * In the film, Leia composes the message in a chip and immediately finds R2 who takes it without struggle. In the game, an armed Leia and Antilles store it on a disk and fight their way to R2, who refuses to take the disk despite Leia's prodding. Leia then opens R2's top like a lid and throws the disk inside, before leaving R2 and 3PO with Antilles. * The scene where Leia is stunned by the Stormtroopers searching for her is omitted, as is the later argument between her and Vader. * In the film, R2 whimpers as he wanders through the canyon. In the game, he shows no sign of fear. * In the film, R2 is reactivated inside the sandcrawler's droid bay, where he is reunited with 3PO who is delighted to see him again. In the game, the tube that sucks R2 into the sandcrawler deposits him right next to a seated 3PO, who turns away from him in a pouty huff. * In the film, the purchase of R2 and 3PO is conducted by both Luke and Owen Lars, with a brief interlude involving a malfunctioning R5 unit with a bad motivator. In the game, only Luke comes out (Owen and Beru are entirely absent from the game) and picks out R2 and 3PO immediately, out of a line-up of otherwise malfunctioning droids. * The scenes in which Luke cleans 3PO and R2 to discover Leia's message and has dinner with his family before going outside to fantasize about joining the Rebellion are omitted. * In the film, R2 runs away from the Lars homestead to find [[Ben Kenobi, prompting Luke and 3PO to track him down in the morning. In the game, R2 and 3PO are stolen by the Jawas and Luke sets out to recover them alone. * In the film, Luke encounters the Tusken Raiders after finding R2, before being attacked by Raiders who then start examining his landspeeder before being scared off by Ben. In the game, Luke is attacked by a single Sand Person, then teams up with Ben to track down R2 and 3PO. * In the film, Ben tells Luke about his father before giving him his lightsaber and seeing Leia's message. In the game, Ben doesn't tell Luke of his father before seeing the message (which is frantically gesticulated in this version), and pulls a walkie-talkie, a coffee mug and a large blaster out of the trunk before finding the lightsaber. * In the film, Luke simply waves his new lightsaber around in an experimental way, not doing any damage at all. In the game, he swings it around in a much more playfully hostile way, and accidentally decapitates 3PO. * The scene of Luke discovering his home destroyed and family killed is omitted. * The Empire's meeting aboard the Death Star is omitted. * While driving to Mos Eisley, R2 falls off the speeder and meets back up with them as they stand on the edge of the mountain. * Luke accidentally hits a civilian Jawa with his speeder when arriving at Mos Eisley. * In the film, the Stormtrooper Ben uses his Jedi mind trick on doesn't seem to be too badly affected by the mind trick, aside from his sudden acquiescence. In the game, the Stormtrooper is dazed by the mind trick (with stars hovering around his head) and falls to the ground when clipped by the nacelle of Luke's speeder. * In the film, Han Solo confronts Greedo after sending Chewie to take the others to the Millennium Falcon and simply shoots Greedo in the chest to kill him. In the game, the altercation happens before Luke and Ben met Han, as Greedo slams his hands on the table and moves to shoot Han, only to have his torso shot out by Han. He only collapses after looking down at the damage and chuckling nervously. * In the film, Ponda Baba confronts Luke unprovoked, soon joined by Dr. Evazan, before Ben gets involved and ends up severing Ponda's arm. In the game, Luke accidentally knocks over Ponda's drink, and when Ben cuts off his arm, the other one soon falls off, and Ponda falls apart, much to Evazan's shock, who quickly downs his drink and runs away. * Han and Jabba the Hutt's conversation is omitted. * Before Tarkin destroys Alderaan, Leia moves her hand like a mouth and says "blah, blah, blah". * In the film, Tarkin orders Alderaan's destruction with dispassionate calm, and the operation itself is carried out with clinical efficiency. In the game, Tarkin is forced to wake up the technicians to get them to carry out his orders, then laughs evilly at Leia as she cries for her destroyed homeworld. * Luke's lightsaber and Force training is omitted. * In the game, when the Millenium Falcon arrives in the Alderaan debris field, Chewbacca proceeds to cover his face in fear. * In the game, Han is seen by Vader in his Stormtrooper disguise on the Falcon's loading ramp, trying to act casual to avoid suspicion. * In the game, when Vader first senses Ben's presence on the Falcon, Ben is also shown sensing Vader' presence. * Han and Luke do not necessarily wear their Stormtrooper helmets as they travel throughout the Death Star, although there are hat dispensers throughout the level allowing them to wear helmets. * In the film, Ben leaves shortly after the group arrive on the Death Star, leaving 3PO and R2 to hide from the guards after the others leave the location room. In the game, Ben leaves after the group arrives at the location room as 3PO and R2 immediately hide while the others discover Leia's location and a photo of her that Han is attracted to, much to Luke's frustration. * In the film, Han simply yells at Chewie to get him into the garbage chute. In the game, he throws a small bone in to tempt him. * Luke enjoys going down the garbage chute, acting as though he's riding a waterslide. Han does not share his enthusiasm. * Two Stormtrooper helmets can be seen in the trash compactor. One is to the right of the door and the other is to the left, but is not seen after the LEGO refrigerator containing the Mini Kit is set. * 3PO and R2 are never found by the guards nor given a communicator. * The dianoga scene is omitted, although it can be heard growling early in the level. * In the film, Ben holds back his weapon and allows Vader to kill him in front of Luke. In the game, Ben waves to Luke before holding back and deactivating the lightsaber before being killed as the others escape without being attacked. * In the film, as Luke, Han, Chewie, and Leia arrive at the base and several groups of Rebels riding small transports are in the background. In the game, the Rebels' transports suffer a collision. * The X-Wings' S-foils get stuck briefly before opening. * In the game, turbolaser guns surround the exhaust port and must be destroyed by shooting them before Luke can fire into the port itself. * In the film, the mood in the Death Star is calm just before it is destroyed. In the game, Death Star personnel run around in fear until the Death Star is destroyed. * After the Death Star explodes, a Stormtrooper is seen floating out into space. * In the film, Vader is not too badly shaken as his fighter spins away from the Death Star. In the game, he is seen being thrown around the cockpit and dizzily leans to one side after regaining his composure. * In the film, Han and Luke calmly receive their reward from a dressed-up Leia. In the game, Han and Luke are filled with more excitement, Leia is in her regular clothes, and Han and Luke laugh at 3PO hugging R2; also, the Imperial Spy who followed Han and Luke in Tatooine is arrested. Category:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Category:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Episodes Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Episodes